Mošti Dana Oltar
by Monkeystarz
Summary: AU:When time was judged by the sun, there was a war. A war that would end the world when the victor rose, Now only two strangers hold the key, now all they need, is the Altar. HGDM


**A/n: Ok so this is defiantly Alternate universe for Harry Potter and I'm not sure you guys will like it but this is just a preview for a might be new fiction I'll be creating off an RPG I'm doing with Kylio, I guess you could think of it as a prologue…**

**For furthered reference, Hermione is a half witch half elf, and Draco is a full blood wizard.**

**So with out Further adieu! I present my untitled work that will be titled right after I'm done with it_: Mošti dana Oltar_**

It all happened within the time span of 30 seconds. The war fronts had changed and now cascaded onto a small religious powered village, with a population of about 600. The size of the village did not matter; for what it contained was the most powerful magic the world had seen.

The small houses that had once stood so neat and clean were now engulfed with flames, and the two temples that guarded the town were being robbed and destroyed. The forest surrounding was now empty of game and filled with carcasses.

In seconds it was all destroyed, every male being over the age of 15 were murdered or forced into battle, while each female, no matter what age, was swept away by a soldier who wanted only one thing.

With everything in ruins only one thing remained. The Children.

After the skirmish had ended the winners loaded most of the children they could onto a caravan, the orphan law stood firm with them. It was declared that all who was orphaned was to be charged into soldiers care as slaves, if refused they were to be sacrifices to their gods of worship.

The children, still in shock loaded with much grief, all to weary to refuse the demanding voices of the warriors.

All, that is, except one 12-year-old boy.

He stood his ground, silver eyes glaring at each man whom passed by, They threatened and rose arms to him but he did not budge. They then went to beating the child, giving blows with the hilt of their swords or their swords sheath. Enjoying the feel of power they continued to torture him, then tiring of it they left him, to leave to the next battle. Off they would march to the next step in their king's war. Sentencing the small pale, blonde child to death.

Or so they thought.

All he felt was pain, and loathing. Each blow sent his body into more spasms. Would they ever stop? He wanted to scream out loud, but pride wouldn't let him. He had to make it through this. He had to live through this to protect his town, his belief.

Then they did.

They walked away laughing at their game they mounted their horses and went off, with his friends in tow.

His family, and all he had ever known was gone.

He took in a deep breath, which made the pain increase, and tried to slither over towards a fallen vase which contained a small amount of water left.

Within seconds he had blacked out.

His home was still in flames.

Each step was as silent as the other, and as quick. She smelled the flames before she saw them. Her heart raced as she hoped it wasn't true.

The forest around her was aflame as she raced towards the historic village. She already knew what she would find when she got there, but it did not prepare her for the sight she happened upon when she reached her destination.

Everything was either on fire, or already ash. She sniffled a sob and choked back a cry as she walked towards the home of her mother's relatives. The home of everything she knew.

Taking another step forward she caught the scent of pain. She checked, could someone actually be here? It was common to find dead bodies, but from the looks of it the ash was the carcass that were apparently missing, but survivors? Usually all were killed, and orphans were loaded up to be either slaves or sacrifices. Unless you were female, then you were recruited to be concubines.

Fury made her eyes blaze, then she took off to look for the lone survivor.

When she found him she nearly gasped.

He had been beaten so bad his features were hardly recognizable, he looked older then she was, perhaps, with blonde hair and pale but bruised skin he looked so frail. He was completely out as she bent down next to him to check for broken bones, she found no bones broken but ribs.

He must have been sitting there for two days, completely unconscious. Looking around at the flames she stood up and went in search of anything that could be used as a pillow. Finding none she stood still for a moment thinking of what to do next.

Then it came to her.

Lifting her hand, her eyes closed tight she spoke four words, "Unda cado ex polus"

Rain began to fall from the sky, putting out the flames within minutes. But Vapor and smoke still remained in the air. She went back over to the boy, guessing his weight she attempted to lift him, failing to do so, she grabbed his shoulders and gently began to drag him.

A few hours later she had him in a bed of leaves next to a spring. He was still out cold but it was cooler and, with the help of salves, his wounds weren't as horrid looking, as it had first seemed.

Placing a c\soaked leaf on his head, her eyes traveled his features that had been hidden. Even as a boy he was somewhat handsome. His light eyelashes rested on his pale cheeks, his nose was angular and his chin proud. He seemed human, but an aura around him suggested otherwise. With the knowledge of his clan, he could very well of been full blood wizard.

Dipping her fingers into the salve, that she had prepared in an oval bowel, she gently ran her fingers over his bruised chin, turning it from black and blue to a soft red glow which meant the healing process had began.

Soon nightfall came and she placed a blanket of soft bark over him as she walked over to her own bed of leaved, curling up she fell into a seemingly peaceful slumber.

He awoke with a start, throwing the whole top half of his body upward, a shout of pain echoed through the wooded area. Small hands gently pushed his torso back down; his eyes were closed in pain.

"Sedo iam, vos operor non votum ut reopen vestri vulnus iam operor vos?"

Opening his eyes he stared at the figure above him his eyebrows furrowed. It was a girl, that was evident enough, With big Hazelnut eyes and a peaches and cream complexion, her pink lips opened to say more, but it all came out into a jumble of words he could not understand. His complexity must have showed on his face, because she smiled.

Pointing to herself then to her salve and then to his ribcage she shook her head.

It took him a second to realize she was saying not to move. Something was wrong with his stomach, or somewhere around there.

She probably had no clue what language he spoke. He then went on to say something but couldn't, his throat was dry as a bone.

The girl tilted her head in confusion, and the boy then slowly lifted his arm and pointed to his mouth.

She nodded, now realizing what was wrong; she took another bowl form an area behind them and went to the spring, then returning to him. She climbed over to his left side, and gently lifted his head up so she could tilt the refreshment into his mouth.

His throat was indeed grateful for the water, and soon the bowl was empty. She stood up and pointed to the spring once more, he nodded his head, and she went to get some more.

On her return she did the exact procedure and he soon emptied another bowl, after two more refills he made a sign to stop her.

She nodded and returned to her seat and watched him as he watched her.

He opened his mouth and with a scratchy voice spoke, "Who-are you?"

Relief showed in her eyes and she smiled, "I am Hermione." He accent was thick and he had to think a second before he understood what she said.

Nodding his head he looked over at his surroundings and marveled at the beauty of the spring that surrounded them, "Where are we?"

Her eyes kind of squinted in complexity, obviously trying to find the words to answer his question. "We is at my-" she stopped and then nodded her head, "We is at my momentary home

He couldn't help but smile at the way she said momentary; it sounded more like "moymentary"

She then asked him a few questions, "Who are you?"

He studied her face, and decided she was trustworthy enough, "I'm Draco."

"You from that village, no?"

"Yes."

"What has happened there, Daco?"

"Draco. My name is Draco, and we were put into the battle." His voice turned into a hiss as he spoke of the soldiers and how they had attacked everything.

Her eyes seemed to spark, "Have dey come back? To get –umm- Loot as you would say?"

He shook his head, "They wont be returning for awhile."

A puzzled look came over her, "Why you still here?"

He blinked wondering what she meant.

She went on, "Why you still here, not slave?"

"I refused to follow them. They beat me, leaving me for dead. Then I guess you stumbled upon me."

She nodded her head and thought for a moment. "I heal your middle, and then we go back."

Draco looked at her in astonishment; he just had thought the same thing in his head. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

She licked her lips and looked around, and then leaning forward she whispered into his ear. " Magic is there."

He almost jumped, but remembered his injuries in time to restrain himself, "How do nyou know about that?"

"Me Mati is from your home."

"Mati?"

"Da. Mati is momma."

"Oh your mother is from there?"

"Da."

"And Da… means yes?"

"Da." She smiled up at him.

He frowned slightly, "So you are from my village then?"

Her smile faltered and she shook her head, "No. My Mati went with me papa."

"And your father is…?"

She shook her head sadly, "Not part of Mati's tribe."

"Your mother married an outsider?"

"Da, She did. She fell in amore with him, he is human."

"So were some of the people in the tribe! She was probably full human to!"

Hermione's eyes seemed to go distant as she shook her head once more and said, "She is witch. All witch."

Draco paused. Her mother was full witch? She must have been one of the elder's daughters then…. As he was himself. That would make Hermione… "You are half witch!"

"Da, I am."

He shook his head this time in amazement. It was rarely seen that a girl in today's era was even ¼ witch! Most born into the tribe were males, females were only needed when t\some got to old to produce children, or one dies of disease. And only a few had a lot of witch blood in them, unless they were meant for the elders. Then woman were born full-blooded through unions of ancient times.

No girl in this time that he was in should have been half blooded; it was amazing but also deadly.

Half bloods were sometimes more powerful then full-blooded wizards, and she was a female. They were never well trusted. There was only one Goddess, and she was the Goddess of Fertility. To give birth. She was the least respected god.

Hermione's small voice made him look at her again, "Do you hate me now?"

He shook his head thinking about how she had helped him, and then attempted to heal him.

"I do not hate you, I fear you, but I do not hate you."

She nodded in understanding. "You must rest now. Healing will take time. I only know few spells. I shall perform them now."

She eased his pain, and he drifted off to sleep.

Three days later his wounds were almost completely healed. And they began to set off towards his village.

The scene was all ash, and a few ruined buildings as she helped him limp down the street.

Silence followed them everywhere, and when they reached the first temple, she let him lean against a boulder she had summoned and she began to search through the rubble.

"What is it that you are looking for Hermione?"

"A Box."

He shook his head the girl was very complex. He had learned a few things form her over the last few days; she was 11, her father was a Croatian, she was just learning how to speak His Language, and she was all alone in a country far from home.

A thought jolted him. A box? His father had spoken often of a box that contained relics from the beginnings of the earth. Relics that could destroy and bring to life. Relics that could predict the future. What did she need with them?

Four hours ensued until she declared this temple was not the correct one.

She came over to help him stand up, and they went to the edge of the smoldering town and into the ruins of the next temple. Continuing her search she summoned the same boulder and leaned him against it. Then with a determined air she dug through ashes and cloth and pieces of parchment.

It seemed like 6 days until she found what she had been looking for. She smiled bravely a she walked over to him with the ashy gold box in her hand.

It was not as big as he had thought a very important box would be.

It seemed to be about 8 inches wide, 4 inches deep, and 5 inches long.

Talk about a let down.

She handed it to him, "It is there! Dey hid it very good."

"Well-" He amended, "They hid it very well."

"Da."

He went to open it and she gasped and took it form him. "You can no open it! You are not de one!"

Staring at her, in puzzlement, she continued. "It is said in prophecies that dis war would began."

She paused glancing at him, "even I know of this. And you are older. You are form the town where the prophecy had been placed. Do you no know of this war? This war that is said to destroy all world?"

Draco shook his head. Anger began to fir up at his father, how could he not of told him? His only son! His replacement to the high circle? This war would end the world?

"Continue." He said simply, not letting his emotions show.

"The place where all creation began will end, therefore the world shall suffer its loss with its own. Only one way will save the world, that the relics will be placed in the spot of forever. By those of it sown kind."

"Its own kind?"

"It means magical creatures."

"Like me?"

"Da, and I."

"But- Hermione- You're a girl!"

"I am magical to!"

"You aren't even from my village I should restore it!"

"You know the alter is then?"

"Well… not particularly."

"I have idea to where alter is. I go. You may come to. Its said by those of its kind. Meaning more then one."

"But!"

"No of your 'buts' you think you better? You think you know better then I? You not know the prophecy then to began with!"

"You can't even speak proper English!"

"But I try! I learn soon enough. I know most all languages."

He stopped and looked at her for a second, "How?"

She was in a bad temper and snapped at him, "How what!"

"How do you know all of these languages?"

"I read books."

"Oh."

"That is how I healed you."

"With books?"

"Withy what I learn."

"Well-"

She stopped him mid sentence, "We must hurry. Kings soldiers will return soon, to look for this." She pointed to the box he held.

"The King knows about the Prophecy?"

"Da. Hurry now!" She took the box from him and helped him up. "We return to home of spring. Then we will wait till you are feeling well. We must hide form King. He greedy and no good."

Draco was surprised, the king was no good but he was better then what was going to happen if he fell to the wars enemy. "How is he so bad?"

She looked at him evenly. "King wants all. All magic. All everything. He be half wizard as well. He wants to be only one. Not only that He want o be full.

She shook the box, making her point as she said. "These make him full."

He slanted his eyes to look at her as she dragged him with her through the forest.

"You come with me? Or stubborn?"

Before he knew it he spoke, "I will go with you."

She smiled, as she looked ahead, "Then we began our Journey together."

A/N: That's it! Ill start the story when I get more material for it oh and here's a small dictionary:

"**Sedo iam, vos operor non votum ut reopen vestri vulnus iam operor vos"- Croatian for "Calm now, you do not wish to reopen your wounds now do you?"**

"**Unda cado ex polus"- Latin for "Water Fall from the Heavens"**

"**Mati"-Croatian for "mother"**

"**Da"- Croatian "Yes"**

**And one more thing, I know the characters right now are ooc but keep in mind it's the younger form of them in an Alternate universe.**

**You'll find out who the king is later.**

**And if I can get my new beta to check this it'll be up by tonight!**

**Thanks my lovely beta!**


End file.
